


A Dragon and a Lizard/Salamander can be Brothers

by Storm54



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: Brothers living on an island near kong's, both hear the new alpha's call, both respond in different ways.
Kudos: 6





	A Dragon and a Lizard/Salamander can be Brothers

His eyes bolted awake. He was always on edge these days, with the humans around. But what he had reacted to was not their doing. It was a being not from here, but from the stars. He leapt up from the mountain, following the cry, emitting one of his own. It was good to be back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He lifted his head sleepily from the cave floor after the first cry. Hm, so he was finally back. Unexpected. He almost drifted off again, when he heard his brother cry, and his shadow sweeping across the field. Very well, he slowly stood up and began his journey. Obsidius, the Cave Lizard, began his long journey toward the Hydra.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He saw the volcano in the distance. Where he was. He quickly increased the speed, best not to anger the One Who is Many. He spotted the island, but his heart started to beat faster. He was… scared? He shouldn’t be scared, he was Stormnar! Dragon of the Storm! His entire being ran on the thrill of the chase, fight, and kill! But yet, this being outnumbers him 3 to 1. If Gojira was here maybe he could join in. But no, as he came up only Ghidorah stood, and no Gojira. He saw his old friend Rodan bowing, and he came up to Ghidorah.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obsidius clambered onto the island. He would stay far away, Ghidorah was more powerful than him and his brother combined. He would stay on the fringes, making his loyalty clear, but not coming into contact. He could not interfear.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stormnar bowed before Ichi.  
“I am at your service, alpha.”  
“Where is Obsidius?  
“Likely afar, he wants to keep his hands clean.”  
“No matter, who are your allegiances.”  
“To you, alpha.”  
“Then attack, zeta.”  
Stormnar bowed, and flew out to one of those human cities, ready to attack for his alpha.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brother, why do you serve him? He is to powerful. Are you sure Gojira is dead? Yes the best thing we can do is try to survive. Timeskip-After-Climax-Fight----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obsidius joined his brother in bowing to Gojira, the true king. He had stayed out, and his prediction had come true. He would’ve helped, but his brother wished for him to stay out of it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stormnar bowed before the Alpha, worry in his stomach. The position he took in the fight was not good, but he could take punishment.  
Gojira roared, dismissing the others.  
Stormnar turned to leave, but a word from Gojira stopped him.  
“Stay.”  
“Yes, alpha.”  
“Why did you side with Ghidorah? I want to hear it from you.”  
“I believed you dead, then I believed Ghidorah the winning side.”  
“Very well, you may leave. Zeta.”  
At any other time Stormnar would’ve jumped for joy. But now, he simply nodded and left. When he reached the shore alongside his brother, he took off and Obsidius crawled into the water.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
